Masque
by Salima Uchiha
Summary: Scorpius enarcó una ceja con extrañeza ante aquellas palabras. ¿Máscara? nunca había escuchado a su abuelo expresarse de esa manera, ¿Quién era Lucius Malfoy realmente? ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba detrás?


**Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto Aniversario del foro la Sala de los Menesteres.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**MASQUERADE**

A veces cuando los sentimientos de tristeza y pánico atravesaban su corazón sin descanso, o en aquellas ocasiones en las que quería esconderse de todo y pasar un momento a solas, acudía frente al tapiz de Barnabas el Chiflado y entraba a esa sala extraña que se materializaba frente a sus ojos.

No recordaba la fecha exacta, pero estaba seguro de haber escuchado a su padre mencionarla en cierta ocasión, cuando le pedía que le contara sobre la historia de la Batalla de Hogwarts porque era mayor su curiosidad sobre el pasado de su familia y el porqué de su repentina decadencia dentro del mundo mágico.

Sin embargo, su padre nunca le contaba nada más sobre esa sala. Se quedaba observándolo atentamente esperando que siguiera con el relato y su padre no continuaba. Se excusaba con un "_Lo lamento, tengo que atender unos asuntos_"; y se quedaba como al principio. Presa de la curiosidad y la intriga.

Nadie dentro del colegio, al menos que se diera cuenta, hablaba sobre esa sala misteriosa. Aunque tenía sus dudas respecto a ese tema, era capaz de afirmar con plena seguridad de que al menos uno de los Potter o los Weasley conocían esa sala, pero por algún motivo, no podían hablar de ella en público, pero, ¿Por qué?

Entonces cuando su abuelo Lucius murió y no le fue posible salir del colegio gracias a una lesión que se había provocado en un partido de quidditch, fue cuando la encontró.

Buscaba un sitio donde esconderse y estar solo. Para lidiar con su dolor de perder a su abuelo, quizá ese dolor no se comparaba con el que observaba en los ojos de su padre desde que era niño, las situaciones no eran para nada parecidas.

Por eso acudía a esa sala, para llorar tranquilamente sin que nadie pudiera mirarle, era su orgullo tan grande que no debía permitirse flaquear a vista de los estudiantes que querían verlo en total humillación, como si no le bastara lo suficiente con la decadencia que tenía su familia desde ya diecinueve años atrás.

Solían decirle que los hombres no lloran, había observado a su padre y su abuelo y ellos, nunca habían llorado frente a él, pero Scorpius era un niño apenas y sentía. Quizá, era mucho más maduro que muchos de sus compañeros de casa o curso, quien sabe, pero podía afirmar que enfrentarse a temprana edad a la muerte de un ser querido no era tan fácil como los adultos querían hacérselo ver.

Aquel día, esa noche, había acudido a esa sala con otro propósito. Había descubierto algo entre las pertenencias de su abuelo, algo que, casualmente, le había tocado como herencia de Lucius Malfoy.

Necesitaba un lugar donde esconderlo, no lo podía tener oculto en su habitación de la sala común, era peligroso. Y no quería que lo que contenía ese diario fuera leído por otras personas que no fueran Scorpius mismo.

Aparte de ocultarlo necesitaba un lugar donde leer ese diario con tranquilidad, tenia unas ansias enormes de saber qué había escrito su abuelo en esas páginas y quería saber el motivo por el que se lo había dejado precisamente a él, su único nieto.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta que se materializó frente a sus ojos y con una sonrisa ladeada, acercó su mano hacia el picaporte de la sala y entró en ella con sumo cuidado de no ser visto por nadie que pudiera pasar por el pasillo.

Soltó el aire que había contenido en los pulmones y sonrió con alivio mientras sacaba el diario con tapas duras de color negro de una bolsa de su túnica.

Posó sus ojos grises en lo que tenía enfrente. La habitación se transformó en una acogedora sala de estar con sillones de color verde oscuro, una chimenea y un estante de libros al fondo, pensó que ese sería un buen lugar para esconder el diario, claro, antes tomaría sus precauciones.

No quería que ningún Potter ni Weasley pudieran encontrar el diario si es que sabían cómo utilizar la sala.

Caminó hacia uno de los sillones y se dejó caer sobre él con elegancia, y abrió el diario por su primeras hojas, las cuales solo tenían una frase escrita con una elegante y fina letra en color negro.

"_Esta es mi verdadera máscara, lo que fui, lo que soy y lo que seré nadie lo sabrá, pues es el ignorante el que ve y el sabio es aquél que sabe observar._

_L. Malfoy."_

Scorpius enarcó una ceja con extrañeza ante aquellas palabras. ¿Máscara?

¿ A qué se refería su abuelo con esa frase? Si siguiera leyendo, podría comprender las palabras de su abuelo con mayor claridad, pero unas voces fuera de la sala lograron advertirle que tuviera cuidado, podrían encontrarlo.

Escuchó como los pasos y voces se alejaban de la sala, por lo que, soltó una carcajada de alivio y satisfacción, daba las gracias a Merlín y a esa sala magnifica que no pudiera abrirse si un usuario estaba dentro de ella.

Volvió a colocarse sobre el sillón y Scorpius se detuvo a pensar por un momento. Nunca había escuchado a su abuelo expresarse de esa manera, ¿Quién era Lucius Malfoy realmente?


End file.
